


[Vietnamese translation] Interrogation

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Thẩm vấnTất nhiên là Dirk có những câu hỏi hết sức quan trọng chỉ có thể hỏi lúc nửa đêm mà thôi, tất nhiên là thế.





	[Vietnamese translation] Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641675) by [goingtoalaska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtoalaska/pseuds/goingtoalaska). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!
> 
> Ghi chú của TG: "tính là nghỉ không viết truyện chiếm đa phần là đối thoại, nhưng lại thành ra là viết nguyên bộ fanfic chiếm đa phần là đối thoại, hay thật nhỉ."

"Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn của tôi nếu tôi cứ la hét liên miên, mọi lúc mọi nơi chứ?"

Todd hé mở mí mắt mình, nhìn lên bầu trời đầy sao và đường viền của chiếc Jeep tự nhiên mà có được của họ. Cậu đang nằm dài ở ghế sau - Dirk đã giành lấy hàng ghế trước, khăng khăng rằng phía trước có nhiều chỗ gác chân hơn. Khí trời mát lạnh và màn đêm thì yên tĩnh và Todd có một cảm giác chắn chắc rằng đêm này cậu sẽ không chợp mắt được bao nhiêu.

"Kiểu, mọi thứ vẫn y cũ, nhưng tôi cứ la hét, mọi lúc mọi nơi. Gần như không ngừng nghỉ."

Todd xem xét điều này một lúc. "Chắc là không." Cậu kéo tấm mền lên cao hơn một tí và lăn người qua, cố tìm lại cái vị trí thoải mái mà cậu có thể thề rằng mình vừa tìm được một lúc trước. Nhưng Dirk vẫn chưa xong.

"Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi nếu tôi có cá sấu thay cho tay chứ?"

"Dirk, anh đang nói cái đéo gì thế hả?"

"Được rồi. Được rồi. Câu này nghiêm túc nè. Tay phải của cậu bị thay thế bởi một trái chuối, hoặc là,  _ hoặc là _ , cậu liên tục bị theo đuôi bởi một chiếc máy kéo. Rất chậm chạp. Cậu có thể trốn thoát nó, nhưng nó sẽ luôn luôn, rất chậm chạp, theo đuôi cậu."

"Cái gì cơ?"

"Cậu phải chọn một cái."

"Vậy là tôi mất tay của mình, hay có người cố -"

"Cậu không có bị mất tay. Nó chỉ bị biến thành trái chuối thôi."

"Vậy trái chuối không bị hư à?"

"Nó được thay mới mỗi ngày."

"Tôi ăn trái chuối đó có được không?"

Dirk cân nhắc câu hỏi này. "Được luôn. Nhưng vậy thì kinh quá."

"Sao lại kinh? Nó là trái chuối mà, phải không?"

"Nó là  _ tay _ của cậu đấy."

"Ăn thì có đau không?"

Một khoảng ngừng. "Không. Nhưng nó sẽ có cảm giác rất kì. Như bị phẫu thuật khi cậu còn đang tỉnh ấy."

Todd tự hỏi Dirk đã có loại phẫu thuật gì, và tại sao anh ta lại tỉnh giấc trong lúc đó, nhưng đây không phải là lúc để hỏi những chuyện đó.

"Tôi vẫn sẽ chọn trái chuối. Tôi không muốn bị theo đuôi."

"Được thôi. Rồi. Hoặc là không ai có thể nhớ được cậu trông như thế nào,  _ hoặc là, _ mọi người nghĩ cậu hết sức xấu xí."

"Tôi không chọn cái nào hết."

"Nếu không chọn cái nào thì cậu sẽ bị hết cả hai," Dirk dứt khoát nói.

"Rồi, rồi. Không ai nhớ được tôi trông ra sao hết à? Kể cả bạn bè và gia đình tôi?"

"Không ai nhận ra cậu cả."

"Kể cả khi ngày nào tôi cũng đội cùng một cái nón?"

"Không nón niếc gì hết. Nếu cậu cố mua một cái nón quen thuộc, cậu sẽ bị mất nó ngay."

"Vậy tôi sẽ đi cướp ngân hàng."

"Nếu cậu cố dùng lời nguyền của mình để làm chuyện xấu, cậu sẽ bị một con cá mập cắn. Tôi không thể tin được là cậu sẽ không làm bạn với tôi nếu tôi la hét mọi lúc mọi nơi."

"Như vậy sẽ khó làm quen với anh lắm."

"Tôi có thể hét chi tiết về bản thân mình. Cậu đâu biết tôi sẽ hét gì."

"Tôi không thích bị hét vào mặt."

"Tai của cậu rồi sẽ quen mà."

"Có thể _." _

"Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi nếu mọi thứ vẫn y như cũ nhưng tôi không bao giờ dùng muỗng nĩa gì để ăn chứ? Vậy là mỗi lần bọn mình đến nhà hàng ăn tôi chỉ - ném muỗng nĩa sang một bên và dùng tay mà bóc ăn."

"Tôi sẽ bắt anh chỉ gọi món pizza và khoai tây chiên."

"Thế nào thì tôi cuối cùng cũng sẽ có món mì Ý đầy sốt hay món súp béo ngậy."

“Kinh."

"Và tôi sẽ luôn mặc áo trắng và áo của tôi sẽ bị dính đầy các loại sốt. Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi chứ?"

"Hên xui. Tùy xem tụi mình ăn ở ngoài nhiều hay không."

"Được rồi. Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi -"

"Trời ơi, Dirk, làm gì mà anh lắm câu hỏi thế?"

"- nếu gặp con chó nào thì tôi cũng sủa vào mặt chúng hết?"

"Không phải anh đã làm vậy sẵn rồi sao?"

"Không phải con chó  _ nào _ tôi cũng sủa đâu."

"Cái con Labrador lúc ở thị trấn nhìn như nó muốn rượt tụi mình ra tới tận đây luôn đấy."

"Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi nếu tôi có bốn cái lưỡi chứ?"

"Ừ."

"Tôi chưa nói là  _ ở đâu _ mà."

"Xin đừng."

"Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi nếu người tôi đầy lông chứ?"

"Ừ."

"Cậu vẫn sẽ là bạn với tôi nếu tôi là gay chứ?"

Todd chớp mắt. "Gì cơ? Tất nhiên là tôi vẫn sẽ làm bạn với anh rồi."

"Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi nếu, thay vì nói 'chào' với người khác, tôi sẽ tát họ vào -"

"Dirk, anh nghĩ tôi sẽ không làm bạn với anh nữa nếu anh là gay thật à?"

"Là giả định thôi mà, Todd."

"Được thôi." Todd ngập ngừng, xem xét liệu mình có nên hỏi thêm, rồi bỏ cuộc. "Tát họ vào đâu?"

"Chỉ tát họ thôi, nơi nào đó trên người họ. Tùy theo ngẫu hứng."

"Vậy tôi có thể bắt anh... ngừng chào người khác không?"

"Không."

"Tất nhiên là không."

"Vậy... cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi chứ?"

"Tôi vẫn sẽ làm bạn với anh. Nhưng tôi sẽ không giới thiệu anh với mấy đứa bạn khác của tôi."

"Tôi đã biết hết bạn của cậu rồi," Dirk cười khẩy.

"Đáng ghét. Tôi có thể có nhiều bạn nữa. Bạn từ chỗ làm nè."

"Tôi là người bạn duy nhất từ chỗ làm của cậu mà."

"Anh cùng với con mèo."

"Với Farah nữa." Một Chất Giọng rõ rệt luồn vào lời nói của Dirk - nó khá giống với chất giọng thường hay lẫn vào lời nói của Amanda mỗi lần cậu chỉ cần liếc nhìn ai đó đẹp mắt. Todd ghét cay ghét đắng chất giọng đó của Amanda, và cậu cũng không thích gì hơn khi nó phát ra từ Dirk. "Cổ cũng là bạn từ chỗ làm nè, kiểu thế."

"Ý tôi là từ khách sạn, nhưng -"

"Farah ngầu thật nhỉ? Với mấy cây súng của cổ, và cả cái áo khoác cực ngầu nữa, và chỉ cái sự ngầu chung chung của cổ." Nếu Dirk còn cố tỏ ra thong thả hơn nữa, anh ta sẽ lên cơn đột quỵ mất.

"Tôi cho là vậy."

"Tôi cá là bạn trai của cổ nghĩ rằng cổ là người tuyệt nhất trên đời."

"Cổ có bạn trai à?"

"Tôi không nghĩ vậy. Sao tự dưng lại hỏi vậy, Todd? Sao cậu hứng thú vào việc Farah có độc thân hay không vậy?"

Todd mở miệng mình để phản đối, rồi lại ngậm miệng lại. "Anh chơi được lắm, Dirk."

"Tôi biết mà," Todd có thể nghe thấy sự tự mãn trong giọng nói của anh ta. "Vậy thì...?"

"Tôi có hứng thú gì đâu. Dù cho em gái tôi có nói gì đi chăng nữa."

"Ồ. Được rồi. Ừ, thì... Hai người có vẻ, cậu biết đó. Hứng thú." Và anh ta đang cố giấu đi, nhưng chắc chắn có một nốt nhẹ lòng trong giọng nói của anh ta.

Todd ngồi dậy. "Dirk Gently ơi, bộ anh thương thầm người ta hả?"

Dirk vùng vẫy tứ tung như thể anh ấy đang bị điện giật, một ánh nhìn hoảng loạn đầy khốn khổ trong mắt của anh ta. Tóc anh ta bị rồi bù lên từ việc cố ngủ khi ngồi thẳng đứng và anh ta trông như một đống hỗn loạn và Todd không kiềm lại được nụ cười, mặc dù cậu biết mình cũng trông tệ không kém.

"Gì cơ? Tôi á? Thương thầm đấy à? Không có đâu nha. Cái gì mà - và quan trọng hơn nữa, ai mà - và làm thế nào mà - và ai lại đi làm chuyện đó - và cái gì -"

"Không sao đâu. Thành thật mà nói, tôi không có thích Farah. Và tôi không nghĩ là cổ thích tôi, dù cho Amanda có nói gì về mấy cái áo khoác đi chăng nữa."

"Farah?" Ánh nhìn điên rồ vẫn chưa rời khỏi đôi mắt của Dirk. Một vài mảnh ghép nhất định ấn mình vào đúng chỗ nơi nào đó phía sau tâm trí của Todd. Cậu giả ngáp một cái thật dài dẳng để vụi đi sự nhận biết khỏi nét mặt của cậu.

"Anh nên mời cổ đi chơi đi," cậu nói trong một giọng bình thản nhất có thể. Dirk vẫn còn đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm - cậu giả vờ không để ý thấy, nhịp tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, hơi thở quá ngập ngừng trong cuống họng. "Được rồi, vậy, hoặc là anh sống trong một ngôi nhà làm từ sô-cô-la, hoặc là ngôi nhà đó được làm từ thịt sống."

"Kinh quá đi." Dirk do dự. "Sô-cô-la."

"Chọn hay lắm."

"Cậu quên mất cách bước đi, hoặc là cậu quên mất cách nói tiếng Anh."

"Tôi có đọc được không?"

"Không."

"Quên cách đi. Bạn của anh ai cũng tin rằng anh đã làm điều gì xấu mà anh không làm, hay họ đều không tin anh đã làm chuyện gì tốt mặc dù đó là sự thật?"

"Cái thứ hai."

"Tại sao?"

"Bởi vì như vậy thì tôi đã làm chuyện tốt." Dirk khép mắt lại. "Câu đó nghiêm túc quá. Câu hỏi không nên nghiêm túc vậy."

"Câu về ngôi sô-cô-la cũng nghiêm túc đấy." Todd ngập ngừng. "Anh vẫn sẽ làm bạn của tôi nếu tôi -"

"Ừ."

"Tôi chưa nói gì hết mà."

"Tôi biết." Dirk mỉm cười. "Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi nếu tôi giữ bí mật với cậu chứ?"

"Tùy theo bí mật gì."

"Nếu tôi thậm chí không thể nói cho cậu biết bí mật đó là gì, hoặc kể cả xác nhận hay phủ định chúng là bí mật."

"Tôi không biết nữa." Dirk trông buồn hiu, và Todd mủi lòng. "Hên xui."

Dirk ngó nhìn chăm chú cậu từ phía hàng ghế trước. "Cậu vẫn sẽ làm bạn với tôi nếu tôi... làm chuyện gì đó... ngu ngốc chứ?"

"Anh có làm chuyện gì ngoài chuyện ngu ngốc trong suốt thời gian ta quen nhau đâu, Dirk ơi. Tôi còn không biết mình sẽ làm gì nếu anh làm chuyện gì đó  _ không _ ngu ngốc."

"Đáng ghét. Vậy thì... chuyện gì đó... đáng xấu hổ."

"Cái đó cũng có không thiếu."

"Todd à." Trò chơi này cảm thấy thật khác biệt khi mắt họ chạm nhau - Dirk vẫn đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm từ hàng ghế trước, ngón tay dài cuốn chặt quanh viền lưng ghế.

"Ừ. Tôi vẫn sẽ làm bạn với anh."

"Kể cả khi nó rất kì quặc. Kể cả khi nó làm mọi chuyện... có phần gượng gạo, giữa hai ta, một thời gian. Có lẽ là mãi mãi, tôi không nói trước được."

"Dirk ơi. Tôi nói ừ rồi mà."

Có một khoảng im lặng kéo dài quá lâu mà Todd tự hỏi ràng liệu Dirk đã ngủ thiếp đi với đôi mắt vẫn còn mở toang. Cậu cảm thấy như anh ta đang nín thở - cái cảm giác kì lạ, thân mật đi cùng với việc ở trong một chiếc xe vào lúc nửa đêm cùng với một ai đó. Tỉnh giấc, cùng nhau, cả thế giới chỉ cách đó một cánh tay.

"Dirk ơi?"

"Shh."

"Gì vậy?"

"Tôi đang cố dồn lấy dũng khí để - uh, cậu đừng bận tâm để làm gì."

"Hôn tôi à?"

"Cái gì?"

"Hôn tôi. Đó là chuyện anh đang cố dồn lấy dũng khí để làm, đúng chứ?"

"Không," Dirk nói, rồi ngay lập tức: "Đúng. Sao cậu biết?"

Bởi vì anh cứ tinh tế như một con tê giác đang nổi loạn vậy, Todd tự nhủ với bản thân. Bởi vì anh đã gần như nói cho tôi biết anh đang thầm thương tôi. Bởi vì ánh mắt anh cứ dõi theo bờ môi của tôi suốt mười phút quá. Nhưng thay vì những thứ đó: "Trinh thám là nghề của ngọ mà."

"À. Ừ, thì. Tốt lắm. Tốt cho cậu. Làm tốt lắm, cậu - cậu trai - trợ lý của tôi."

Có một khoảng im lặng nữa. Dirk đang nhìn ra phía xa đằng sau xe và vào vùng sâu thẫm của màn đêm, gương mặt của anh ta mập mờ với bất cứ dòng chảy ý nghĩ rối loạn nào mà anh ta đang bị nhấn chìm vào. Todd đợi, đầy tao nhã.

"Sao rồi?" cậu hỏi, một lúc sau. "Việc dồn dũng khí ấy."

"Không tốt cho lắm."

"Có lẽ anh nên vòng qua ghế sau đi."

"Phải. Đúng rồi." Với một phong thái thật ngượng nghịu, anh ta thu gom hết tay chân mình lại và bắt đầu trèo qua lưng ghế trước. Bằng cách nào đó, việc này làm anh ta uốn éo như trong rạp xiếc và một vài khoảnh khắc đầy lo sợ khi nó có vẻ như anh ta sẽ ngã, bằng cách nào đó, ra khỏi chiếc xe. Cuối cùng, anh ta ngồi cạnh Todd, hơi thở nặng nề và nhìn thẳng về phía trước.

"Anh biết là anh có thể dùng cửa mà, phải không?"

"Tôi không muốn chân mình chạm vào cỏ ướt."

"Được thôi."

Một khoảng im lặng dài dẳng. "Rồi, vậy, hoặc là cậu phải mặc một cái áo len Giáng Sinh ngứa ngáy kinh khủng cho suốt quảng đời còn lại, hoặc là -"

Với một chuyển động đầy cáu gắt, Todd quay người và hôn lấy Dirk bằng đủ sức ép để cuối cùng, tạ ơn trời, làm anh ta im miệng lại.


End file.
